The Shooting
by meowkoshka
Summary: Warren Bauer comes after Kristina at the hospital seeking justice for his deceased son Keifer. My take on the July 22/23, 2010 episodes of General Hospital. Focus on Michael/Kristina sibling relationship.
1. Chapter 1

The small dust particle on the coffee table across from me in the seating area of the floor was where my eyes were hyper-fixated as my mind, like a reel, played back memories of Keifer. What he did to me. When he put me in the hospital. When he died. When Mr. Bauer came and harrassed me as my face was purple with bruises in the hospital.

Mr. Bauer. Who five minutes ago tried to hit me. Who five minutes ago tried to get Michael arrested for defending me.

"Kristina." Michael said, sounding like he had said my name a few times. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You ok?" he asked lightly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Bauer! Bauer! Drop it!" Three bullets pop through the air, causing me to jump.

Mr. Bauer turns away from the three people he shot and turns towards me. I don't even realize I'm crying until I feel the wetness on my cheeks. Michael has his arm thrown across me in protection. I clutch onto him in fear, my whole body trembling lightly as I press myself even tighter to Michael's arm.

"My son was everything to me." Mr. Bauer begins. "He had his whole life ahead of him."

Michael reaches up and takes my hand.

"And you killed him." Mr. Bauer says before raising his gun to point at me.

"NO!" I shriek, clutching even tighter to Michael, as the light trembles turn to an internal earthquake. Michael quickly pushes me off the couch behind him and stands up. I crawl behind it as Mr. Bauer continues his monologue.

"If only you would've been honest about Keifer. I told him I was gonna see justice served." I hear his gun cock and a sharp sob rips through me again. _Michael is going to die for me right now. _I think. _And then I'm going to die. _


	2. Chapter 2

Another shot is fired, but I'm surprised when I look up and see that Michael is still alive and so am I. Then I see Mr. Bauer pulls his hand away from his stomach and in the distance Mac has his own gun raised. Mr. Bauer collapses. I stare at him as I continue to sob, my face scrunched up in fear.

"Kristina." Michael kneels down in front of me, pulling me up before placing his hand on my cheek. "Kristina."

"He-" I choke out. "I-" I can barely speak, its all coming out in sobs.

"Kristina, look at me." Michael says firmly and my glance snaps away from Mr. Bauer to him.

"Are you hurt?" he asks softly, but directly. I shake my head. "You're okay?" he asks again. I nod again still sobbing.

Michael pulls me up into a tight hug and its not until I feel his strong arms around me before I can muster out, "I'm okay."

"Its alright. Its over." Michael says softly rubbing my back.

"I'm okay." I say again, not really sure why. Maybe to convince myself that I'm actually still alive.

Michael continues to hold me as a few doctors run in and begin tending to the wounded - a small commotion of trying to save lives.

My eyes linger back to Mr. Bauer. "Is he dead or alive?" I whisper.

Michael releases the hug a little, still keeping a hold on me as he turns to follow my gaze.

"Kristina don't look at him," Michael says, grabbing my shoulder and snapping my attention to his own face. "Don't look at him. Focus on me."

"This can't be happening. This can't be real."

"Mr. Bauer can't hurt you anymore," Michael says brushing some tears from my eyes. "Kristina, I won't let him."

"Michael!" Steve calls. "I need you to run down to the ER. Tell them three people have been shot and we need gurneys and packs, stat!"

"I'll be right back." Michael says quietly. "Don't look."

I turn, remembering that particle of dust on the coffee table once again but I hear a muffled and gruff, "Kristina."

Slowly, I turn back and my eyes lock on with Mr. Bauer's. "This is all your fault." he says.

* * *

I'm not sure how long I stay staring at Mr. Bauer until my view is blocked by Michael once again. "Kristina," he says, kneeling in front of me again.

I whimper before looking back around to Mr. Bauer. Dr. Drake is hovered over him checking his pulse. Mr. Bauer's blood is all over the floor. A rush of doctors and nurses begin to care for the fallen.

"Is he dead?" I find myself asking.

"Yes," Drake says. "He's dead.

"Good." one of the doctors calls. "I could use some help over here."

"Mr. Bauer wanted to kill me and if you hadn't pushed me out of the way, I'd be dead. But then you could be dead if Mac didn't shoot him first. And all these people," I stand feeling my voice getting higher. "They're all going to die because of me!"

"Get her out of here!" Steve calls.

Michael pulls me into his chest and shields my view as he takes me to one of the lounges. He places me down on the chair before running to a closet and grabbing a blanket, wrapping it around my shaking shoulders. Sitting down opposite me, he takes strong hold on to my trembling hands.

"My hands are probably really sweaty." I say.

Michael smiles from the corner of his mouth. "I'll survive. Not sure I'll survive the earthquake though." He gives my hands a squeeze, bringing a small, breathy laugh from me. I quickly look down to my shoes.

The door bursts open, causing me to jump but its just Carly. "Are you guys alright?" she asks. "What happened?" Carly runs over and brings us both into a hug.

"We're fine, Mom." Michael says. "That's all that matters."

"Thank God." Carly says, still holding onto us. Her cell phone rings and she answers it.

"Sonny." she begins. "They're fine...No, I'm not really sure what happened...Ok." She looks up. "Kristina, your father wants to talk to you."

I shake my head and Michael grabs the phone. "Dad." he says. "Kristina's fine, a bit shaken up but fine...No, we can't leave yet. The hospital is on lockdown...Yeah, I'll watch out for her...Love you too."

Michael hands the phone back to Carly who steps out into the hallway.

"Kristina you look exhausted." Michael says to me. "You should lay down and try to sleep."

I nod my head laying back on the couch as Michael pulls the blanket over me taking a seat next to me and placing his arm across my back. "Just rest. I'll be here."

He stands up and turns the light out before standing with Carly in the hall. I watch them talk, looking in at me through the window as my eyes drift shut.


	3. Chapter 3

A Few Days Later

I am in bed next to Keifer. I look over and see him sleeping peacefully, his lips soft and puckered out a little as his face smooshes into the pillow. I smile lightly brushing some hair out of his face. His eyes snap open causing me to jump. But his eyes...aren't his eyes. They're a dark yellow. He jumps up and pins me down, his hands around me throat. I blink my eyes as a I struggle and all of a sudden I am standing looking down the barrel of Mr. Bauer's gun.

"Its all your fault." I hear as he pulls the trigger. The bullet, in slow motion, comes down the barrel and flies closer and closer as if its going to hit me right in the head. I begin to scream.

* * *

My bedroom door slams open as I jump up. I still hear screaming and it takes a moment to realize its me.

"Kristina!" Michael yells bursting in. "What's wrong?"

The scream catches in my throat and I look at Michael with wide, terrified eyes. "K-keifer and M-mr. B-b-bauer." Michael pulls me into his chest, smoothing down my hair. My chest ceases to puff in and out so harshly as I feel the security of Michael's arms around me. Slowly, I become still. Michael pulls away, brushing my hair out of my eyes and drying away some tears with his thumb.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks.

"How are you so calm?" I ask him.

"You're the one who just had a nightmare."

"No. Michael, I don't know how you can be like this. We almost died!"

"Maybe I'm already too messed up for it to bother me."

"Messed up, how?" I ask.

"Don't worry about me, Kristina-"

"Is it because of Pentenville?"

He freezes and I can see him mentally leave for a moment.

"What happened in Pentenville, Michael?"

"You know," he begins quietly shifting on the side of my bed. "It was a pretty scary place sometimes. Before Jason got there at least. There was this inmate Carter who I didn't get along with too well."

"Did he hurt you?"

He nods. "But that's why I can see in your eyes how scared you are right now."

"Michael, don't turn this back to me."

"Kristina. I've dealt with my pain. Just, listen" he says firmly, then softens again. "After everything happened in prison, I couldn't sleep."

"Because of Carter."

"Yes. Because of Carter. So I know what its like to feel so scared and alone. And you feel like you might never sleep again."

My bottom lip trembles as I nod. "I'm not. I'm not ever going to be able to sleep."

Michael draws me into his chest. "You will, Krissie. You'll sleep again. It just takes time."

"I don't know how much longer I can go like this."

"I think you should think about talking to someone. Like a professional."

"Okay," I whisper.

"Okay?" Michael repeats releasing the hug and holding on to my shoulders. "And one more thing."

"What's that?"

"When this happens," he continues. "You call me. You come to my room. Wake me up. I don't care what time it is. And I'll come and stay with you until you fall asleep."

I nod.

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

"Now come here." Michael says drawing me into his arms once again. I lean against his chest as he rubs his hand up and down my back. I listen to his tender heart beat in his chest, its rhythm like a lullaby.

"I love you, Michael." I say, feeling drowsy.

"I love you, too Krissie." he replies.

The soothing rhythm of his heart with his protective, brotherly arms around me slowly sends me to sleep.

_Maybe I will be okay. _I think just before I fall asleep.


End file.
